


Retelling of the Vuldstein Incident

by kifotheprotector



Series: Vuldstein [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Kidnapping, M/M, Mama America!, Molossia's first name was Vuldstein, Native American Words, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector
Summary: While having a micronation meeting, Austria tips the micronations off about an incident during the Cold War; The Vuldstein Incident. Now they want to know the story.(Okay, this is kind of a story within a story and I might post a fic that is the actual story while this will just be some characters recounting it. Please comment. I really want feedback!)
Relationships: America & Canada & Molossia (Hetalia), America & Canada (Hetalia), America & Molossia (Hetalia), America/Germany (Hetalia), America/Molossia (Hetalia)
Series: Vuldstein [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950979
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

_ *Note. During this entire thing, when the personifications are talking with each other, it's in their personification language. If they're talking with people then I'll say what language their speaking in. I'm saying this because I'm strange and it bugs me that I could write something for Kugelmugel and then go 'wait, kugel is really young. what if they can't speak english or something?'. So, yeah. _

* * *

The micronations all sat in the fancy parlor in Austria's house, snacking as they discussed what to do about becoming official nations. Molossia had stollen a wooden chair for himself - completely taken by the new types of food in front of him -, Seborga sat next to him on a fluffy couch with Hutt River and Ladonia, Wy sat with Kugelmugel across from them on the love seat, with Sealand taking the large armchair at the head of the coffee table for himself. In the next room over they could hear some diplomats talking with Austria, America, and Russia about trading or something. They weren't entirely sure. But they did know that they shouldn't touch the piano in the room, even if they did move around a few pieces of furniture. 

"I think we should get more publicity, even if I have more than you." Ladonia huffed. "I don't know, I'm pretty famous back home." Hutt chuckled. "Mature." Wy muttered. "I'm pretty well known as well." Kugelmugel shrugged. "People like my art." "That's because you practice so much!" Seborga praised. "Yeah, and never shuts up about it." Molossia grumbled. "Art is to be respected and expressed, as we express ourselves." Kugel declared. Molossia snorted. 

"We could try asking someone we haven't tried yet!" Sealand cut in before a fight could break out. "Who haven't we asked yet?" Wy asked with only a hint of sarcasm. Just over in the other room, voices suddenly got loud. The micronations paused and looked over with only a hint of surprise. "Well, we could ask the ones in the other room." Seborga suggested. "You mean America, Russia, and Austria?" Ladonia asked. "We've asked Vati before." Kugel pointed out. "And Molossia is too much of a suck-up to America to be any help." Hutt chuckled behind a pearly white glove. "Hey!" Molossia protested. "It's called 'respect'." 

"We haven't asked Senior Russia yet." Seborga looked thoughtful. "Than we should ask him!" Sealand declared. "No! Not with America here!" Ladonia protested. Now it was time for surprised looks as all of the micronations looked at Ladonia. "Why not?" Wy asked, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, not exactly like it'll cause the Cold War -" Molossia was cut off by Ladonia shushing him. 

They looked at him as he looked around like he was expecting someone to eavesdrop. "That's the point! The Cold War!" Ladonia hissed. It was silent for a second before Wy spoke up as almost everyone around her gained a look of either confusion or looked understanding but still confused. "What's the Cold War?" They turned to face her this time. "I really need to get your education up, little sis," Hutt said. 

"It's this horrible standoff between America and Russia!" Ladonia waved his hands in the air dramatically. "I didn't think the Cold War was all that bad." Sealand said, giving his sudo-adoptive brother a confused look. "Yes, it was!" Seborga yelped. "America and Russia went to war and it could've nearly destroyed the world!" 

"That wasn't the story I got. I thought it was America and Russia trying to politically show the other one up." Hutt said, raising his eyebrows at the Italian. "That's not the point! If we ask Russia with America here, he could try to do something!" Ladonia hissed. "What exactly would they do?" Kugel asked smoothly. Ladonia paused before looking at Molossia who just seemed amused at the conversation. "They could try to make the war worse by using Molossia!" He declared, pointing at the now startled micronation. "Excuse me?" Molossia asked. 

"You heard me! We can't let that war get out of hand!" Ladonia said. Sealand jumped up with a look in his eyes that said that he had a crazy, or silly, idea. "What if we stop the war? Then the other nations will have to recognize us!"

"Please don't get involved in American and Russian politics." Austria said stiffly as he entered the room with an exhausted looking Russia. "That would be nice." Russia agreed with his usual smile. "Gah! Stay away from Molossia!" Ladonia shouted, jumping onto Molossia's lap. "Hey! Get the fuck off!" Molossia snapped, shoving the younger onto the floor. Russia looked confused. "Who?" He asked. "You won't hurt him, right? We don't want the Cold War to get worse!" Seborga whimpered from the couch. 

"Idiots." Molossia scoffed. "The Cold War ended in 1991 with the fall of the Berlin Wall." "I remember that. That was the week I met Onkel Gilbert." Kugel looked over to Austria for conformation, who nodded. "Yes. And I would appreciate it if you don't panic America or Russia over you getting into their politics. We don't need another Vuldstein incident." Austria sat down at the piano and poured himself a cup of tea that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Is that what you're all calling it?" Russia asked, tilting his head as he pulled up a chair and sat between the loveseat and couch. "What's the 'Vuldstein Incident', Vati?" Kugel asked. "It sounds kind of familiar." Sealand mussed. "I think I've heard of it too." Hutt chimed in. "I think that's what my Fratelli were panicking about at one point in time. Well, Feli anyways." Seborga shrugged. "Can we not talk about that?" Russia muttered. "Would you prefer to go into the next room over?" Austria asked. 

At that moment the yelling got worse and what sounded like glass smashing sounded through the wall. "Nyet." Russia says after a moment. "What's happening?" Wy asked. "America is having a heated discussion with the diplomats." Austria filled in. "Heated." Russia giggled. "Cool." Molossia said like it was normal for America to yell at diplomats. 

"Back on topic." Sealand gained the other's attention once again. "What's the Vuldstein Incident?" Austria sighed. "Well," He sent Russia an odd look and Russia shifted uncomfortably. "It is a long story, but perhaps it will serve as a warning to not get into politics before you are ready." "Do you have to?" Russia whined pathetically. "If we don't tell, then we are bound to repeat the past." Austria chastised, took a sip of his tea, then turned to the micronations. 

"From what I can tell you, it started in 1976. Just one year after the end of the Vietnam war." Austria started. "What's the Vietnam war?" Sealand asked. Austria sighed at the interruption. "How much do you all know about the Cold War?" He asked after a moment. Wy and Kugelmugel shrugged and shook their heads. Hutt waved his hand back and forth in an 'a little' sign. Seborga put his hands about half a foot apart. "I know some!" He said. Ladonia shouted 'A lot!' and Molossia scoffed. "I'm an American Micronation. Of course, I know what it was about." Russia sent Molossia an odd look. 

Austria hummed. "Well, for those of you that don't know, the Cold War was about America and Russia, who were the two superpowers at the time, building nuclear weapons after the end of world war two and accidentally, through political tension about two forms of economics and society, started pointing the weapons at each other. If war was declared by either side, the world would have a nuclear fallout, so they fought through their political tension by getting countries to either have a communist system or a capitalist system. Both sides supported horrible things and fought indirectly through wars such as the Korean War and the Vietnam War. The entire world was on its toes for ruffly 45 years until the fall of the Soviet Union" Russia flinched and looked at the ground "where the system of communism fell in on itself because of greedy humans and horrible treatment of the countries it 'conquered' while the United States stayed standing because they didn't 'conquer' anyone. Well as far as joining a union sort of conquering." 

"I did not treat them that bad," Russia muttered. "I am talking about the governments." Austria clarified, trying to evade an upset Russian. "This is from the human's point of view. Not ours." Russia seemed satisfied, yet still slightly nervous. 

"Well, back to the story. From what we can tell, because many of us were not involved directly and this is what we can gather, it started in 1976, one year after the end of the Vietnam War, with the disappearance of America in August. We can only assume that was when he disappeared though as that was the first meeting he had missed during the Cold War." 

Russia chuckled. Austria eyed him a bit cynically. "Well, the first where Russia was there and didn't know of his whereabouts." "Whatdya mean?" Sealand asked. "Stop interrupting." Austria chastised. "It means that me and Amerika were always spying on each other for our governments." Russia supplied. "Why were you spying on each other? I mean, if it wasn't a war, that is." Wy asked. "We were trying to find out each other's next moves and governments like to give personifications sensitive information because only a personification can truly defeat another personification, so it is safer with us than others. That and if one personification is captured, their people will lose morale and that gives the enemy an upper hand." Russia explained. 

"War is confusing," Hutt said, scratching the back of his head. 

"Yes, it is." Austria huffed. "Now, as I was saying, it was the first time during the Cold War that even Russia did not know of America's whereabouts." 

* * *

_It was the Fall World Meeting in 1976 and all of the recognized nations were assembled -_

* * *

"Wait! There were unrecognized nations in 1976!?" Sealand yelped. 

Austria groaned. This was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"No more interruptions unless you don't want to hear the story." Austria sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Russia giggled and Wy slapped Sealand upside the head. 

"Sit down, idiot." Wy huffed then returned to her seat and looked at Austria expectantly. "No more interruptions," Austria warned, and Sealand nodded. 

* * *

_It was the Fall World Meeting in 1976 and all of the recognized nations were assembled to talk of the world problems and return to their bosses with any solutions that had been discussed and seed the ideas in the political jousting arena. This time, it was being held in France, and said nation stood proudly before everyone._

_"Bonjour everyone and welcome to the World Meeting! We have a busy day ahead of ourselves so_ \- 

* * *

"Big brother France ran the world meeting? I thought Germany did." Seborga said in surprise. "No interruptions!" Austria snapped. The micronations wilted and nodded rapidly. 

Russia giggled. "And to answer your question, at the time, because Germany was, well, indisposed of shall we say, he was not allowed to come to the meetings so the hosting nation ran the meetings rather than the leading nation or Germany." He said and Austria sighed. "Please stop encouraging them to interrupt." Austria hissed. Russia giggled and seemed slightly pleased with himself. 

"As I was saying." Austria continued. 

* * *

_"Bonjour everyone and welcome to the World Meeting! We have a busy day ahead of ourselves so get comfortable and I shall take role call!" France flourished his statement with a wave of the clipboard that had the attendance. He started alphabetically with Afghanistan and continued down the list until he reached. "United States of America?" France called. When no loud declaration of heroism or something else ridiculous sounded back, all the nations turned to the empty seat between Canada and Mexico._

_"I've been trying to tell you all for the last hour." A soft voice echoed. Almost everyone jumped at the sound and turned to Canada who sat quietly in his seat. "Al couldn't make it for whatever reason." The blond head shook in slight disbelief. "I swear if Al wasn't yelling all the time he'd be just as ignored as me." Canada whispered to himself although a few caught it._

_"Would the Soviet Union perhaps know?" France asked in Russia's general direction. "Just because it says 'Soviet Union' on the paper doesn't mean you can't call me by my name." Russia chuckled. "I have to go by 'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland' at these things." England muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yes, we know." Austria huffed in a bit of annoyance. England rolled his eyes._

_"Well, anyways, do you know where the git is? Everyone knows you two stalk one another." England asked. "I'm neither allowed to confirm or deny anything of the sort." Russia chuckled. "But if I did do such things, no I would not know where America is because he has not shown up. Last I, hypothetically, knew of his whereabouts, he was on a plane here." Most of the world groaned._

_"Maybe we should just continue on with the meeting. His plane is probably late." Japan suggested. "Ve~, why are you allowed to come but not Germany?" Italy whined. That comment then started up an argument within Europe and Asia that Africa and South America were more or less successfully staying out of while Oceania was less successful at staying out of._

_By the end of the meeting America had not appeared, and throughout the rest of the world conference. And by the end of the world conference, both enemies, allies, and those neutral in the Cold War, were wondering where America was. It concerned his enemies because they wished for Russia to tell them his plans. Allies wished to know because they were concerned if this was an attack on them as well. Those who were neutral, or trying to at least, were concerned if this meant that they would have to choose a side, and if so, how soon?_

_Canada said he would look for his brother and claimed that while he usually didn't do anything like this often, he didn't disappear without at least a note._

_So Canada returned to North America to search for his brother, but as time wore on, and little news was being gathered from Canada, the nations were sent into a worried frenzy. After all, if this was some sort of plan on Russia's part the nukes could be fired and that would not be a good thing._

_Thankfully, in June of 1977, America had come out of hiding and returned to his duties as if nothing had happened and hadn't disappeared for almost a year. It was so much of a relief, however, that both superpowered personifications were in the world's viewing area once more, that it was overlooked when America danced around the reasons as to why he had disappeared. However, the reason came to light in -_

* * *

Austria paused and looked confused. After a few moments, Wy spoke up. "Is something wrong, Mr. Austria?" Wy asked. "I'm afraid that this part is a little fuzzy and hard to remember." Austria shrugged. "How un-awesome." Came a new voice and they all turned to see Prussia standing in the doorway with Canada behind him. 

"Okel Gilbert?" Kugelmugel asked at the same time that Seborga, Wy, Ladonia, and Hutt asked "Prussia?" and Molossia asked "Mr. Matthew?". Prussia smirked. "Ja, it is the awesome me with the slightly less awesome Birdie!" Prussia dragged Canada into a better view and almost everyone blinked in confusion. Canada rolled his eyes. "I'm Canada." He said flatly. Molossia snorted as recognition alighted in everyone's eyes. 

"Hi, Mr. Matthew." Molossia said. "Hello, Mo." Canada replied, taking a seat next to Seborga while Prussia took to sitting next to Austria on the piano seat. "So, you un-awesomely decided to tell a story and couldn't remember part of it?" Prussia cackled. Austria huffed indignantly. "I'm sorry, but it is a little fuzzy." Austria took a sip of tea. "It's alright. What story were you trying to tell? It sounded historical so Prussia or I might know." Canada suggested. 

"I was telling them of the Vuldstein Incident. As a warning to not get themselves into messy politics before they could help it." Austria explained when he got a _look_ from Canada and Prussia looked confused. "Vuldstein?" He asked. "Don't play dumb, Gil. I know you were there." Canada chastised. Prussia pouted. "Of course I was there. I was trapped in _his_ house after all." Prussia jerked a thumb at Russia who frowned at the albino, the two getting into a glaring match fairly quick. 

Canada rolled his eyes at the two and looked over at Molossia while everyone else was preoccupied with Russia and Prussia, whispering something to him. Molossia shook his head and Canada nodded, patting his knee. It went unnoticed to everyone but Kugelmugel, who looked slightly confused. 

Canada cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Well, where were you? I was there for almost the entire thing." He suggested. "Ah, yes." Austria cleared his throat. "I was at the part where the information first got out, but it's a little fuzzy." Canada chuckled. "Ah yes, the unattended snowball." "Is that the art of metaphors?" Kugel asked. "Yes. I see it as England, France, and I were in a snowball fight and I left a snowball just sitting on the edge of a mountain for Russia to accidentally kick off and cause the avalanche." Canada agreed. 

"I didn't mean too." Russia muttered. "I said it was an accident." Canada soothed. "Besides, I don't think anyone holds it against you, er, too much." Canada shifted slightly, reaching to the coffee table to pour himself some tea. "Anyways, you were at the first information give away, correct?" Canada asked, pulling back and taking a sip of tea. Austria nodded. 

"Well, it was around the middle of the summer in 1978... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, it was around the middle of the summer in 1978... 

* * *

_Canada had been invited to come to France's home. That really should have been the first warning that his former guardians would once again try to weasel information out of him. But with America's recent schedule being busier than usual, he was lonelier than usual and wished for a bit of company. Unfortunately for him, he had been correct in his suspicion of England and France trying to gain information from him._

_Ever since America's reappearance to the world stage a year ago, he had been grilled for information and he had given the story he and America had come up with. It had been eno-_

* * *

"Wait, so what was the reason America disappeared?" Hutt interrupted. Canada paused in his retelling. "Excuse me?" He asked. "What was the reason America disappeared?" Hutt repeated. "Oh, you don't know?" Canada questioned. "That's why I'm telling them. Theatrically of course." Austria said. "Ah." Canada nodded. "Well, I'll get to it, but the reason that I told them at the time was I found America in the woods, which wasn't too far off. Anyways, as I was saying...

* * *

_It had been enough to get most of the others off his back. Of course, those who saw through it had to be England and France. They always seemed to know when he wanted to hide something. Now they wanted to know why America had disappeared and knew that Canada knew._

_So when Canada arrived at France's house he was a little wary but France seemed to be trying to apologize for pressuring him into telling him something he obviously didn't want to share and the two spent a pleasant night together, even if a little bit of wine was involved, seeing as France was against Canada drinking any alcohol but was a little lenient about it when it came to the fermented grape juice._

_Unfortunately, it was a night that he couldn't really remember as he woke up with a hangover and little memory of why he had one. He hadn't had that much wine, but when he woke up both England and France were there, only making his headache worse._

_"How dare you go behind my back!" France screamed at England. "It worked, did it not!?" England snapped back. France scowled. "That does not excuse -" Canada coughed from his dry throat, gaining both France and England's attention. "Mon lapin!" France panicked, rushing to his side at the bed and putting a hand on Canada's cheek. "Are you alright?"_

_Canada coughed again. France handed him a glass of water off the bedside table and Canada gratefully drank it. "W-what happened last night? I can't remember anything." Canada mumbled._

_"I'm so sorry, mon petite! This dreadful man-" England snorted as if France hadn't done similar things like this before "tricked me and you! He drugged the wine behind my back and got you to tell us why America disappeared." France apologized. Canada paled. "W-what?" He asked. France and England flushed. "We know why America disappeared." England muttered. Canada flushed with anger. "How dare you!" He snapped. England fumed then. "Yes, but you should have told us! We're yo -_

* * *

The story was once again interrupted by a knock on the door, everyone pausing. "Enter," Austria called out after a moment. The parlor door opened and Germany entered. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I'm here to drop off some papers," Germany said, shifting on his feet a bit nervously. "No, your alright West." Prussia said, bouncing over to his brother. 

"Kesesesese! We're just recounting the Vuldstein Incident for the micros!" Prussia threw an arm around his taller little brother. "The Vuldstein Incident? Is that what it's called now?" Germany huffed. "Apparently." Russia said. "Would you like to join us?" Germany looked at the others before sighing. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to hear how it happened from an outside perspective." He pulled up a bench to the coffee table and sat down as Prussia sat back down with Austria. 

"So, this really happened?" Wy asked. Germany nodded stiffly. "Yes. I was also apart of it with Canada." Canada snorted. "You wouldn't have been involved, and maybe made the situation worse, if England and France didn't panic. Besides, England had Sealand to worry about at the time." Canada had a look of realization. "Which was probably why he got you involved in the first place." He sighed. 

"I had a part in this?" Sealand asked. "Probably without your knowledge." Austria said. "Woah." 

"Anyways, I think I'll skip the part where I yelled at France and England for drugging me and move on to when they dragged Germany into this." Canada said. "I remember that. I had no idea what was going on." Germany chuckled in a fond way. "Changed me and will keep me changed for a while." He shook his head. "Would you mind taking the reigns then?" Canada suggested. "Not at all. I was having dinner after a long day of trying to get England, France, and America off my back wh-" 

"What do you mean?" Ladonia interrupted. "Oh, after the second world war, Germany was put under the control of America, England, and France, becoming West Germany. Prussia became East Germany and was put under my control." Prussia glared at Russia as the Russian gleefully explained the events after WW2. "So when Germany is talking about getting England, France, and America off his back, he wants to be free of their control but he couldn't do so without having the possibility of joining his brother with me! Such a shame too." Russia pouted slightly. "Yeah, because that was a fucking walk in the park." Prussia growled. 

"Language." Austria smacked Prussia upside the head. "We've heard worse from Molossia." Hutt snickered. "Yeah! Sometimes he can go for an hour or two!" Sealand exclaimed. "And some of the phrases are really strange." Wy giggled. "Oh! Like when he said 'Christ on a fucking bike you're all so fucking stupid dumbells!'" Seborga giggled. "Don't tell me you've picked up on my language." Canada groaned. Molossia barked out a laugh. "Just wait till I start pulling out the french I've learned!" "Al is going to kill me." Canada muttered. Prussia laughed. 

"Please continue with the story." Austria scolded. Germany nodded. 

"I was eating dinner when England and France burst into my house...

* * *

_Germany poked at his potato in slight dissatisfaction. He was starting to miss having company for meals, but he wasn't having much luck in that department as of late. Then England and France burst into his house through a window in the exact opposite of subtly. Germany jumped up in surprise and yelped when the two nations grabbed his arms. "You're coming with us!" England snapped. "W-what?" Germany stuttered as he was dragged out of his house and into a waiting car where a pissed off Canada was seated._

_"Hit it!" France snapped at the driver. Said driver seemed very confused, but complied and drove off. There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove off to who knows where, as England and France trapped Germany between them and Canada glared at them from the side. Finally, the silence was broken by Canada._

_"You didn't need to break his window."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Germany blinked in confusion as he was taken to America with Canada, England, and France. He hoped that it didn't mean that they expected him to live there like how his brother lived with Russia. Was this a new tactic? It might explain how tense the other three personifications were._

_After their plane landed, they were escorted immediately to the US capital and sent to the president's office where a very confused America was waiting with his boss._

_"Hey, guys! What brings you guys here? And with Germany? I thought he was supposed to stay in Berlin." He asked, bouncing up to them. "I don't know." Germany replied. "They kidnapped him for some reason." Canada grumbled, jerking a thumb at England and France. America raised an eyebrow at his disgruntled twin before looking between Germany, England, and France. "Uncool." He shamed the elder nations._

_The president cleared his throat, the five personifications turning to face him. "I believe that we have matters to discuss." He said, gesturing towards the seats in front of his desk. The nations quickly took their seats and waited for the president to continue. "As I've gathered from England and France, Canada has let slip some information." He started._

_"Mattie!" America scolded his brother. "Not my fault. They drugged me." Canada snapped. America whirled on England and France before the president put up a hand to stop his nation. America's mouth clicked shut and he sent a look at England and France telling them he'd have a chat with them later. "Now, as you're now aware, America has a charge." The president stated. "And as -_

* * *

"What!?" Most of the micronations yelped, and the nations jumped at the sudden noise. "There's another micronation in America!?" Sealand demanded. "One that apparently Molossia hasn't wanted to talk to us about?" Hutt crossed his arms and glared at Molossia. "Oh please, there probably even weirder than you lot." Wy snapped. "Still doesn't mean he should keep that information from us." Ladonia sniffed. "Maybe their just shy." Seborga offered. 

"Nah. There are other micronations in the US. But I'm the only one with a personification." Molossia shrugged. Apparently, he also calmed down slightly in front of Canada, although the quickest way was to get America in the room. "I have three micronations, but there are no personifications. Not all micronations get them." Canada shrugged. "Yes. Our kind is a little strange when it comes to how we form." Austria said, sipping his tea. 

"Yeah. And even we get confused about it." Prussia shrugged. 

In the other room, the yelling continued, although it seemed to have stopped for a minute. A knock on the door and America poked his head in. "Hey, Russia, Austria. Need you guys back." He said flatly before leaving. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Russia sighed. "Indeed." Austria shrugged, setting his tea down. "Why don't you three continue while Russia and I finish up with America?" 

The two quickly left the room and closed the door. 

"Aww, too bad." Sealand shrugged. "Well, how about I continue?" Germany offered. The micronations nodded. 

* * *

_"Now, as you're now aware, America has a charge." The president stated. "And as England and France have put it, they wished to meet the charge and give them extra protection as they fear for them." America snorted. "I didn't need your guy's help for the past year and if you hadn't drugged Mattie and let laying dogs lie, you wouldn't know in the first place." He growled at England and France._

_"We have a right to at least meet them! At least I do! I raised you!" England snapped back. "And you did an absolutely wonderful job." France hissed at England. "Can we not have this fight again?" Canada groaned. Germany fidgeted in his seat that was between England and America, not wanting to be in the middle of a family(?) argument. "Fine." America snarled._

_"I wish to continue." The president sighed, and when no more interruptions occurred, he did so. "While I don't believe America will agree to bring England and France to meet his charge, I do agree that he could use more protection. So!" The president clapped his hands and turned to Germany. "I've talked with your President," he turned to France, "your President," to England, "and your Prime Minister, and we've all agreed that we should let Germany be a bodyguard of sorts."_

_All was quiet for exactly two seconds._

_"Excuse me?" Canada asked, looking like someone slapped him in the face while America simply blinked and looked two seconds away from getting mad when it finally sunk in, England and France looked happy, and Germany looked flabbergasted. "It makes sense both politically and physically." The president soothed. "Germany himself is a strong personification who can handle matters if they become violent, and the fact that no one has seemed to care whether or not Germany has stayed in Berlin or not. Russia has already tried to persuade you to go with him to the east side from what I hear?" The last part was pointedly asked to the German who nodded silently._

_"It was about time we wrapped up loose ends in Germany regarding his safety." The last word seemed to ring in Germany's ears. It seemed less about his 'safety' and more about making sure he stayed in line for the American Government. "Yeah, 'safety'." America snorted under his breath, apparently thinking along the same lines as Germany._

* * *

"Can we skip this part?" Prussia asked, looking bored. Germany rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this is getting a little repetitive." Wy shrugged. "Storytelling is an art." Kugel muttered. "Alright. I'll skip the part where I saw America get truly mad for the first time and the part where he drives me who knows where while I'm blindfolded and get to the next interesting part." Germany shrugged. "Not much else interesting until you met Al's little charge?" Canada smirked. "Al told me about that. You didn't believe it until you met him." 

"Yes, well when they said 'charge' and I wasn't told anything, I was a little unnerved." Germany huffed. "Wait, why would you need to go with America to meet his charge and be a bodyguard?" Seborga asked. "Because the Soviet Union government might have wanted to use America's charge against him." Ladonia explained like it was obvious. "Should I continue?" Germany asked. The micronations and nations nodded. 

"Well... 

* * *

_Germany blinked as he was led up to the door by a maid that he could only assume stayed there when America was forced away. So he followed diligently as she opened up the door and let him in. "America should be in the living room." She told him. "Tell him I'm going home for the time being." With that, she left and closed the door. Germany stared at the door before laughter caught his attention. Following the sound through the kitchen and past the dining room he walked into the living room and saw America laughing with a small bundle of fabric, twirling around._

_"Er-" Germany coughed. America slowed down and grinned down at the little bundle, before looking up and meeting Germany's eyes, smile faltering. "Oh, a-_

* * *

Germany faltered then turned to the two North Americans. "How do you say it again?" He asked. Canada smiled. "Atsá biyáázh." 

* * *

_"Oh, Atsá biyáázh, I must tell you something. Something that came up and I can't change." America sighed and the little bundle made a confused sound. "We'll have a guest that will be here when I can't and he'll be staying here until he gets called back by a higher up." He walked over to Germany and pulled at the fabric, that Germany could now identify as animal furs, until a young personification was visible._

_"Vuldstein, meet Germany."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Germany blinked at the little personification before him, only appearing to be around a year old in appearance. The little personification blinked back before curling up tighter into America's arms with a tiny whimper. Germany flinched at the sound. "H-hallo." Germany tried. The little personification, Vuldstein apparently, whimpered again and looked up at America with wide eyes. "It's alright. He's not one of the bad guys." America whispered, bouncing his arms soothingly._

_Vuldstein looked between America and Germany, a tiny fist on his mouth. Germany tried to force a smile on his face. That apparently didn't make the tiny child in America's arms feel better because he started hiccuping with sobs. "Oh, Atsá biyáázh." America crooned. "It's alright."_

* * *

"What does at-at.." Seborga stuttered on the pronunciation, cheeks puffing up in a little in frustration. "Atsá biyáázh?" Molossia filled in. "Yeah! What does that mean?" Seborga nodded. "It means eaglet." Canada said. "So, does America call you that?" Hutt teased Molossia. Molossia bristled. "What the fuck is it to you?" He snapped. "He calls America Atsá if it's any condolence." Canada giggled. "Oi!" Molossia yelped. "What's that mean?" Hutt asked. "Eagle." Canada snorted. 

"Let's get on with the story." Wy rolled her eyes, pulling the focus off of the words and back to Germany who nodded. "But this is getting boring!" Ladonia groaned. "I don't want to hear about some kid crying because Germany was scaring them." Germany sighed and shifted around slightly. 

"Yeah, let's get to the good part, West!" Prussia jumped in. "This story is missing a lot of parts. Maybe we shouldn't be skipping around so much." Kugel muttered. "Well, nothing extremely interesting happens until 1979 anyways, so maybe we can skip to then." Canada suggested. "What does happen between then and the next interesting thing?" Kugel asked. 

"Oh! That's easy! Just insert a cheesy love story plot of developing relationships over the welfare of a child and being stuck in the same house!" Prussia cackled. Germany flushed. "Well, on with the story!" Sealand demanded. Germany sighed."It was February 1979 when we learned that Russia had managed to catch wind of Vuldstein's existence and accidentally let the word slip to his boss."

"What do you mean 'catch wind of'?" Ladonia asked. "He means that England got drunk, dropped the bomb, and word spread like wildfire because us personifications are creatures of gossip. Eventually, that gossip even reached Russia and he was talking about it with us at dinner and that meant that one of the Soviet Union members let it slip to a human and that human informed Russia's boss." Prussia hissed in disgust. Canada snorted. "Oh, like you aren't a creature of gossip as well." 

"Can I go on with the story?" Germany asked. They all nodded. 

"It was February 1979... 

* * *

_Germany and America bolted into Vuldstein's room when they heard the scream and saw Russia disappearing through the window with the tiny personification in tow._

* * *

"Hold on!" Sealand interrupted, shaking his head with his hands up. Germany sent him a slightly annoyed look. "Russia doesn't seem like that kind of person!" Sealand looked around for support and found it in the others except for Prussia, Molossia, and Ladonia. "He isn't that kind of person, but it was a direct order from his boss to kidnap Vuldstein to gain leverage against America. With Vuldstein, a weak child that meant something to their guardian, they could capture him and keep him hostage so America would, more or less, be a willing hostage. And with America a hostage, the American people would lose morale and a guard for very sensitive government secrets. Without morale, the people would lose great interest in the Cold War and grow careless. I'm sure you can guess what they would do with sensitive government secrets." Canada explained. 

"And a direct order from a boss is a direct order. We can't say no and have to follow through." Germany bit out. Prussia and Canada gave Germany an understanding look. "We can still complain though, right?" Ladonia asked. "Kesesesesese! I like the way you think kid! It's awesome! Hell yeah, we can complain!" Prussia cackled. "Keep going, Mr. Germany!" Seborga prompted. Germany chuckled.

"I think I'll skip the panic and calling Canada, but eventually, America, Canada, and I ended up at Russia's house...

* * *

_America raged and burst through the front door, making the wood splinter and the cold winter to burst into the reasonably warm house. A few nations who were at the front door yelped in surprise. America grabbed the closest one, Armenia, by the front of their shirt. "Where is Vuldstein?" America hissed lowly. Armenia shakily pointed deeper into the house, America's head following the hand._

_Tossing Armenia to the side, where Germany caught them and let them scurry off, America stormed into the house. Germany and Canada quickly following after. Of the few nations that crossed paths with America on his storm to find Vuldstein, quickly ducked into other rooms or pressed themselves to the walls to escape the raging personification._

_And as America moved deeper into the house, the sounds of crying could be heard and grew louder, so he let them be his guide. "Atsá! Atsá!" Came from the wails. America ran and, when the cries were the loudest, burst into what was probably a family gathering room where Prussia stood, holding Vuldstein in shaking arms, one leg having been chained to a rather large looking coffee table. "Atsá biyáázh!" America cried, lurching forward just as something grabbed his wrists._

_Snarling, America turned to see Ukraine and Belarus holding onto him. "What-" America was cut off as Russia came in dragging Germany and had wrapped his arms around the blond's chest. "Atsá!" Vuldstein wailed, tiny arms flailing for his guardian's safety. "Please! Just come peacefully!" Russia begged. "Bruder!" Prussia cried out, looking panicked at seeing Germany trapped by Russia. "Don't anger our boss!" Belarus snapped. "Stop squeezing!" Germany wheezed as Russia squeezed him out of fear. "Don't give him the kid! Ordered from the boss!" Russia wailed at Prussia who clung a little tighter to Vuldstein, fearing for his brother. Ukraine and Belarus fearing for theirs. Germany fearing for America and Prussia. Russia fearing for the child and his own well being. America fearing for both Vuldstein, Germany, and the Soviets, who would most likely be harshly punished when he got Vuldstein back._

_They were all at an impasse._

_They all froze as they worked out what to do, only Vuldstein's cries filling the silence._

_Then clapping._

_"_ Well done, Rossiya. _" A Russian government official walked into the room, smirking as he spoke russian and didn't understand the language of personifications that they had all been shouting in. "_ Your boss will be pleased to know that you managed to catch America and East Germany on top of the child. _" Russia flinched and looked at the floor. "_ Now, it would be best if you gave me the child. You can keep America and Germany here for the time being. _" The government official walked past a cowering Russia, a pissed America, and towards a nervous Prussia._

_America felt the hands loosen on his wrists and looked back to see Ukraine and Belarus knocked out on the floor. Blinking, he saw Russia letting go of Germany, then turned just in time to see a hockey stick come down on the government official's skull, knocking him out. America turned to see Canada look slightly proud of himself as he toed the human on the ground. "That was awesome." Prussia breathed._

_"Iyruna! Natalia!" Russia panicked, rushing to his sister's sides. "It was just some chloroform." Canada told Russia who nodded, relieved. "I'll take care of him." Russia said, nodding to the human on the ground. America breathed a sigh of relief, rushed to Prussia, and quickly took Vuldstein from him. Codling the scared child. "It's best if you leave now." Prussia warned. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Canada sighed. "Come on, Al."_

* * *

"And so we left. I managed to return home under the pretense of if Russia hadn't come looking for me, they wouldn't have learned of Vuldstein. America returned to his country and disappeared for a six months before returning to the world stage, and there were only a few times where those outside of North America saw Vuldstein until after the ending of the Cold War in 1991." Germany finished. 

"What happened to Vuldstein?" Wy asked, looking at Canada and Molossia. Canada opened his mouth to answer when the door to the parlor opened and America, Russia, and Austria entered. "Hey, guys!" America chirped, bounding over to Molossia and leaning on the back of his chair. Russia took his former seat and Austria sat down next to Germany. "Whatcha talk'n 'bout?" 

"I just finished the story of the Vuldstein Incident." Germany said. America winced and hovered a little protectively over Molossia, sending Russia a weary look. Russia sighed and looked away. "Man, that was not fun." America chuckled once he was sure Russia got the message. "Wait! So where's Vuldstein now?" Ladonia asked before the subject could change. America blinked. "Oh, well that's an easy one!" America laughed. "It was Molossia's first name!" 

Molossia flushed and looked away as the others looked at him with some sort of awe or disbelief. "Wait! You're Vuldstein!?" Russia panicked. "Well, I was." Molossia huffed. America smiled and fondly ruffled Molossia's hair, then shot Russia a withering look. "And no more kidnappings before he becomes an official nation." America's tone screamed murder while remaining cheerful. Everyone nodded rapidly. America looked pleased with that. 

"So you got kidnapped by Russia?" Sealand asked excitedly. "Well, I don't remember everything clearly other than that jackass." Molossia jerked a thumb at Prussia who flushed. "Is that why you don't like me!?" The albino snapped. Molossia grunted. America laughed. 

"Well, if your ready, I think me, Lud, and Mo gotta go. Our plane's leaving an hour." America said, patting Molossia on the shoulder. "Come on, Atsá biyáázh." Molossia and Germany got up, with Germany giving America a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room with America. Molossia following after. "See ya guys later!" Molossia called out. "Bye!" Sealand waved back. "See ya later, mate!" Hutt called along with the sea fort. They then turned to Austria. 

"So, don't get into messy politics or we'll end up kidnapped?" Wy asked. Austria nodded. "Now, we've just gotta wait for the rest of your guardians to show up." He huffed. "Maybe we can tell another story?" Russia suggested. "Like what?" Canada asked. They all paused to think. 

"The little mermaid?" Sealand suggested. They all groaned.


End file.
